


I'm Not Just Different, I'm Better

by KitKat_Attackz



Series: Being Better [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fights, Memories, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat_Attackz/pseuds/KitKat_Attackz
Summary: Imprisoned but alive Tanya reflects on the path that brought her here, a path that she could have abandoned at anytime prior but against her nature didn't.Why?She should have left long before she had ended up in this situation, she should have left the moment these feelings had started to confuse her and lead her on. Tanya wasn't attached tot he cause, she wanted a new Edenia but not at the cost of her life.Yet here she was, imprisoned and certainly not helping her case by withholding information.Why? Why was she suddenly like this?When it comes to her why does she feel the need to be better?
Relationships: Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Being Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I'm Not Just Different, I'm Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be one big thing but I find that while i'm enjoying writing it it's taking up too much of my time away from updating my other stories. Hope you enjoy the first chapter though! Broken Chords Play The Best Sounds will be updated soon.

Tanya had a new appreciation for purple. It wasn’t a good sort of appreciation mind you, but it was appreciation, nonetheless. It was the first thing she saw when she woke up in her cell, the water in the shallow pits that littered the sand floor around her. Her body was always covered in it from her face to her arms to her stomach.

Say what you wanted but the Outworld guards were thorough in their interrogation.

Then again it wasn’t like she didn’t feel a certain way about the color already, she loved the color purple it had quickly become her favorite color over these past few years. She didn't know why exactly only that it brought her comfort even if it took the form of bruises.

She grumbled at the aching feeling that began to sprout as her nerves began to wake up with her mind. She shifted her mouth around a few times and nearly cursed when she felt the taste of iron fill it as blood dripped from her lips. Spitting it out she groaned as she realized that a few of her broken teeth had finally detached themselves from her gums.

...

...

Huh, with the way those teeth looked it reminded her of the way hers looked.

‘Stop. Don’t think about something so useless, focus on surviving.’ Tanya thought straightening herself as she heard the doors to the chamber open.

In walked in Outworlds newest Khan and his entourage or rather what was left of it, surprisingly she didn’t see D’vorah among the cabal Kotal had gathered up. She tensed as she recognized the Shokhan responsible for bleeding her for information before letting her body go lax. She wouldn’t show weakness in front of her enemies, not in front of the man who had ordered _her_ death.

“You baffle me Tanya.”

She smirked. “I’m able to have such an impact on you’re mind Kotal, glad to know I’ve still got such an effect on men.”

The man sighed as he began to pace around the front of her prison, he noted how filthy it was compared to the others. Shit surrounded the Edenian some on the floor and more than a few on her once golden and dark blue outfit. Said outfit was torn in multiple places and hung loosely to her form as whatever items she had used to hold them up had long since been taken from her. Her once dark brown skin had noticeably become a shade lighter from what Kotal assumed was the lack of sunlight and the constant torture she had endured during the months since her capture.

“Months ago, you sold out your fellow Edenian Rain for the chance to live.” He spoke. “Yet now, here you sit withholding information that could put you in a better position to survive.”

Tanyas smile fell from her face at Kotals words, a feeling she was foreign too began to worm its way into her gut as she remembered the day of Rains death. She could still see it in her mind, the way his skin bubbled up and burst from the heat of the flames enveloped him. The fizzing of his body as he tried to use his powers to escape, the screams of utter agony as that too just quickened the pace of his death. The smell of burning flesh was still ever resent to her senses even now.

She let out a scoff as she turned away from Kotal.

“Rain may have been a fine cohort but he was a traitor all the same. He deserved the fate the gods handed to him.”

But then what fate was in store for her? Her name was all but synonymous with treachery and deceit after all.

“Be that as it may, you have endured this torture long enough have you not?”

Now that got Tanyas attention. She turned her narrowed gaze to Kotal who stared back at her impassively, what game was he playing at now?

“Tell me where the rest of the Tarkatans are, tell me where they are hiding, and I will set you free.” The Khan said smirking as the shocked expression that morphed onto Tanyas face. “Not only will I do this, but I will guarantee you a place at the table. Tell me where my enemies lay, and I will appoint you an uncontestable position of power in Outworld.”

Tanya felt her breath get caught in her throat, that person had always called Kotal a snake but she knew that the Osh-Tekk did not make it a habit to lie. Here and now he fully offered Tanya the two things she valued most in her life, freedom and power. All she had to do was sell out the last of the Tarkatan race and she could have it, she could be free from this cell and the daily pain administered to her day after day.

It was an easy choice, one that a fool would refuse.

“NetherRealm take you betrayer.”

It would seem that Tanya was a fool. Still the look on Kotals face was almost worth the extra pain she would go through that night.

The slop in Outworld prison shouldn’t be called food, especially not the greenish brown concoction that Tanya was forced to put into her mouth.

As always she sat alone amongst the rest of the prisoners, each of them giving her a wide berth wherever she went. Tanya would have loved to have this reaction if it were garnered through their fear…yet instead she had to swallow the bitter pill in the fact that they all pitied her.

She stabbed her fork into her plate a low growl emanating from her throat as she abruptly stood up and began to make her way towards the exit. That was when she bumped into the Tarkatan.

As they went this particular one was average among his race, same razor sharp teeth, same bald head and yellow eyes. He had a few scars on him but he wasn’t anything to look at, what he did have was his blades something that should have been locked away via gauntlets upon his admittance. Tanyas eyes began to roam the overhead section of the cafeteria, the guards were moving away from the scene and suddenly Tanya was hyper aware of some of the prisoners shuffling closer to her. The Tarkatan was saying something but she wasn’t listening she didn’t have time to listen to whatever drivel he was spouting when there were threats gathering all around her.

She had to get to a more favorable position here, if she were to fight then it would be on her terms not on the terms of these vermin she was housed with. Slowly she began to inch away absentmindedly grabbing her tray as she propped herself against the table.

‘There.’ She thought her eyes zeroing in on a door on the upper level. ‘When I make it up there, I should be able to navigate back to my cell before any of the guards can detain me. If any others attempt to stop me I’ll be able to fend them off. All I have to do is get as close to the exit as possible.’

“—that failure Mileena. If there was any doubt that she was unfit to be Khan then—”

**SMASH**

Tanya blinked in surprise as she suddenly found herself smashing her tray into the Tarkatans face, strange…when had her body found the energy to move so fast?

From there everything might as well have been a blur as the cafeteria devolved into absolute chaos with Tanya at its center. But all she could focus on was that damned snaggle toothed beast she was currently in the process of dismantling, she knows she should save her energy, she knows that she’s going to pay for all of this later but she can’t keep the satisfaction in hearing his screams as she wrenches out his teeth.

She uses them as weapons pining him to the floor by his hands before placing her thumbs onto his eyes and beginning to _push_.

“A filthy worm like you.” She hissed as her opponent struggled and kicked out beneath. “Is not worthy of speaking _my_ Khanum.”

There was a loud squelch as her thumbs dug deep into the mans sockets, a sound that was quickly silenced up the Edenian jerking a head to the side.

She didn’t put up any resistance as guards burst into the room and slammed her to the ground, she knew she would get it extra hard tonight. But it was worth it.

None of them knew the true Mileena, not like she had, they don’t know what’s behind the barbs and the anger, what Tanya had the privilege to draw out little by little.

Thusly the poor creature had no idea just how badly Mileena had affected Tanya.

‘Mine…she’s my Khanum even in death. I won’t betray her and anyone who insults her, anyone who spits on her memory…will find themselves taking quite the nap in the Netherrealm.’


End file.
